1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film sheet package for use in a magazine of a film cassette loader, and a method of packaging film sheets.
The invention relates in particular to a film sheet package for use with a magazine which comprises a box with a light-tight lid and a winding mechanism at the frontside for pulling the wrapper from a film sheet package contained in the magazine thereby to set the film sheet stack free for removal of the film sheets from the stack, one by one, through the opened lid by a suitable removal mechanism. The film sheet package comprises a stack of film sheets wrapped in a light-tight sleeve that is sealed at one end and arranged for being gripped at this end by the winding mechanism of the magazine, and that is provided at the opposite end with an open flap folded back to light-tightly close the film package.
Filmcassette loaders comprising magazines of the described kind, are used for instance in medical X-ray departments where usually a combined film cassette unloader-loader is provided for removing in daylight conditions an image-wise exposed film sheet from a film cassette and conveying it to a film processor, and for immediately reloading the empty cassette with a fresh film of the appropriate format, taken from a corresponding magazine with fresh film sheets.
2. Description of Related Art
A film sheet package of the described type is disclosed in DE GMS No. 77 25 804. A film sheet package in which the open flap is folded back as teached by the DE GMS shows the disadvantage that sometimes the withdrawal of the wrapper is impossible as a consequence of jamming of the end folds of the wrapper. The more pull is exerted by the winding spindle of the magazine, the more the folded open flap becomes tightened against the corresponding rear face of the stack of sheets.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved film sheet package of the described type, the opening of which proceeds smoother and more controlled than does the known package.